


Written on the Heart

by Delphi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: Soulmate AU of the variety where your soulmate's future first words to you magically appear on your skin. Heavy and Medic are meant to be.





	Written on the Heart

It was the first line of a poem, Papa decided after having it translated. This is what Mikhail believed as a child, before the camp. 

Later, in what was left of his youth, with what tenderness remained to him, he imagined it was not a quotation. He pictured a perceptive stranger. A fearless touch to his arm and kind eyes that saw his burdens. Perhaps a teasing smile.

Instead, his soulmate comes to him at forty. The doctor turns swiftly to greet him in the infirmary, smile sharp as the bonesaw in his hand.

"How much does your heart weigh?"


End file.
